


Eight Words

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, Polygon RPF
Genre: ...i guess, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At least, Nick thinks, finding his soulmate should be pretty easy. Not too many people were bound to say something as weird as that.





	Eight Words

**Author's Note:**

> also posted [here](https://terrificangel.tumblr.com/post/162659137474/eight-words) so. yeah. hope you! like it? i guess??

The day Nick turned eighteen, eight words appeared on his wrist. 

This was commonplace, nearly half the world had writing somewhere on their person. But, Nick supposed that maybe his words were… a bit different.

Often, the words inscribed on people were simple. Little ramblings, half finished thoughts… so, in a way, Nick was lucky. He had a full sentence. A sentence he figured not a lot of people would say.

At least, he hoped a lot of people wouldn’t be saying  _“I’m going to murder myself with a kazoo.”_  a lot, in his lifetime. 

Fucking wild.

GameStop wasn’t a classy place to work. At this point, Nick didn’t even really like working at GameStop. 

No, that was a lie, he did like it here, his boss was nice, most of the customers weren’t… completely terrible, it was a decent gig. But there were days when Nick was tired. Days like today, filled with customers, both nice and not so nice. It had slowed down a bit in the past hour, and in less than thirty minutes it’d be time to close up and go home. Finally.

But the door swings open, and in stumble two boys, hardly older than Nick, one cackling and mumbling something hardly loud enough for Nick to hear, the other almost fuming.

An interesting scene, to say the least.

“I-I’m just sayin’,” the louder one grins, “I think-”

“I’m going to murder myself with a kazoo,  _Justin!”_  The other shouts, throwing his hands in the air. Nick’s head whips up to look at them. “I’ll be dead! And it will be your fault! Your brother will be dead and it will be on your hands! Oh my god!” He shouts, holding his face in his hands. The other is laughing, almost doubling over, struggling to breath.

“Um,” Nick says, watching the scene in front of him.

“I can’t  _believe_ you,” he stresses, “you’re making this poor employee witness whatever shitfest this is, Justin! What is  _happening?”_

“I’m sorry.” Justin wheezes, still laughing, nearly in tears. 

“Uh,” Nick says, again, “can I. Can I help you with, with anything?” Oh jesus, that voice crack. Real smooth.

“Oh my god.” he whispers, grinning just barely. Justin is still losing his absolute shit. The other elbows him.

“I’m dying.” Justin says.

“It’s very obvious.”

“Shut  _up.”_

The lighter haired man snickers, and grabs an Xbox controller off a stand. He walks over to the register and sets it down. Nick still looks startled as shit.

“This is, um, this is it.” He says.

“Okay.” Nick says. He’s staring. The man looks uncomfortable. Nick looks at the controller. 

Holy shit?

He scans the controller. 

“That’s, uh, $29.99.” Nick says. The man nods, and pulls out a credit card from his wallet, and promptly paid.

“My brother, um,” the man starts, and Justin once again breaks down into a fit out giggles, “my brother broke out controller.”

“Oh.” Nick says. Real suave. “I’m sorry, I just…” Nick hesitates, for just a second, and the man before him raises an eyebrow. Nick rolls up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the small text, and shows it to the man. As soon as Nick goes to roll it up, the man seems to understand. He stands a bit straighter. He reads the words.

_I’m going to murder myself with a kazoo._

“Did I actually say  _that?”_ He asks, suddenly throwing his hand up to brush at his hair. “Oh my god. Oh my god? We’re-? Are we-?” He’s grinning, though.

“I think-” Nick smiles. “I mean, logically I don’t think too many other people are going to say that.” 

“God, I’d hope not?” He huffs a laugh, then suddenly flushes. “I, um, I’m Griffin. You’re-?”

“Nick.” He answers. Griffin, huh.

“Jesus, I’m just,” he smiles awkwardly. “I don’t-”

“Yeah.” Nick smiles back.

“Holy shit.” Justin says. He’s bright red from laughter. “Did you just find your soulmate by talking about suicide via kazoo?”

“Jus _tin.”_  Griffin squawks. Justin cackles. “Go outside! Stop being distracting!”

“So,” Nick interrupts, immediately drawing Griffin’s attention back to him. He’s very pretty. “Um. Do you want to? Go on a date?”

Griffin gawks. “I mean,  _yeah._  Obviously. Of course, Nick.” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Which, Nick supposes, it kind of is.

His soulmate.

Holy  _shit._

“Here, lemme just,” He grabs a pen off the counter top and writes his phone number down on his receipt. He hands it back to Nick. “Call me? When you get off work, I guess? I don’t, I don’t have anything, like, planned for the rest of today, so-”

“Bullshit!” Justin hollers.

“This is more important!” Griffin yelps.

Nick grins.

“I’ll call you.” He says. Griffin flushes. They’re both smiling.

“Great! I’ll see you- I mean, I’ll, I’ll talk to you? After work?”

“Yeah.” 

“Can’t wait.”

“Me either.”

They couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
